Large system sprayers apply nutrients, herbicides, paints, chemicals and other liquids such as those used on agricultural crops or industrial surfaces. Due to the large amounts of fluid and different fluid solutions involved, the control pumps for fluid filling, cleansing, mixing, agitating, spraying and pressurizing are very complicated, bulky, heavy and expensive. Further, different countries may have different regulations as to the type of fluids and concentration levels.